


A Foolish Holiday

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Gen Fic, Kissing, M/M, Missing Moments, One-Shot, year written: 2009 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy being Harry Potter on April Fools Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Foolish Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this story intending to go in one direction, but when I got further in, I ended up going in another direction entirely. Thank you to [](http://knic26.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**knic26**](http://knic26.dreamwidth.org/) for the beta and the advice. They were sincerely appreciated.

  
**Title:** A Foolish Holiday  
 **Summary:** It's not easy being Harry Potter on April Fools Day.  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** Casual mention of kissing both het and slash.  
 **Word Count:** 595  
 **Author's Notes:** I started writing this story intending to go in one direction, but when I got further in, I ended up going in another direction entirely. Thank you to [](http://knic26.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**knic26**](http://knic26.dreamwidth.org/) for the beta and the advice. They were sincerely appreciated.  


A Foolish Holiday

Harry Potter stormed through the corridors of Hogwarts at a rapid pace; blatantly ignoring everyone who called out to him or tried to get his attention as he passed. He was grateful that classes were over for the day, because he wanted nothing more than to retreat to the relative safety of his dorm room. He was in a particularly sour mood and the only thing that he could think of was just how much he hated April Fools Day.

It wasn't that he didn't have a sense of humor; it's just that he felt as if he might as well be walking around with a target on his forehead. Especially considering that he'd found himself falling victim to different variations of the _exact_ same prank all day, it was inevitable that he would stop finding the foolish holiday amusing. Not of course that he'd ever really found it to be amusing to begin with.

Finally reaching his destination, Harry collapsed on his bed and drew the curtains tightly. So far today, while trying his utmost best to go about his business, he had found himself randomly snogged by seven Hermione Granger's, two Terry Boot's, three Hannah Abbot's, and… shudder to think of it… nine Draco Malfoy's, before having the words, "April Fools!" screamed in his face and watching his polyjuiced assailants run away before he had a chance to react.

He lay there for a long time before a voice broke through his frustrated thoughts.

"Harry?" Ron called out tentatively. "Can I come in?"

Harry drew his curtains cautiously, peered out at the figure of his best friend and sighed. "If you're really Ron, and you aren't planning on snogging me as a joke then you can come in," he answered grumpily. "Otherwise, you can bloody well bugger off!"

Ron grinned and retorted as he walked in and sat on the edge of Harry's bed, "Well, I'm really me, and I swear that I would never snog you as a joke, mate."

"Why me?" Harry groaned loudly as Ron walked over and sat next to him on the bed.

Ron shrugged, "A lot of people want to snog you, mate. I don't know. You're just lucky I guess."

"I'm not lucky, Ron. I'm cursed. No one really wants me; all they want is a quick anonymous snog with the chosen one so they can laugh in my face."

"I'm sure that not all of them just wanted to laugh in your face." said Ron.

Harry just glared at him.

"Well…" Ron conceded, "Maybe the ones who polyjuiced into Malfoy did. But I'm sure that most of them just wanted to snog you. Hermione was just saying at dinner how she thinks that they're just hiding under the guise of a joke, so they don't have the fear of rejection. Let's face it mate, if they're polyjuicing into someone else to get a snog from you, odds are that if they actually tried to snog you as themselves, they _would_ get rejected."

Despite himself, Harry couldn't help but to laugh and Ron smiled and laughed along with him. Their merriment was interrupted however, by the loud sound of Harry's stomach rumbling.

"Tell you what, mate," Ron suggested. "How about you get under your cloak and the two of us will head down and raid the kitchens? That way you can get something to eat and you won't have to worry about getting another snog from Malfoy."

"Thanks, Ron," Harry said with a grateful smile.

"Anytime, Harry," Ron said as they headed down the stairs. "Anytime."


End file.
